The Molecular Pathology Facility Core provides support, consultation and equipment access for all facets of histological and pathological assessment of cells, tissues and biological fluids. It serves as the focus of morphological analysis and diagnosis of xenobiotic effects on animals and cell culture systems. The role of the core is to act as the histology/pathology arm for the Center research activities. The specific objectives are to, 1) make available to members of the Center a facility for the preparation of high-quality histological samples in support of new and ongoing research initiatives; 2) provide expertise and consultation in the pathological assessment of histological samples and to collaboratively assist Center members in the development/application of contemporary techniques in molecular pathology for mechanistic studies of xenobiotic-induced injury; 3) provide large-scale, iterative enzymatic analyses of samples using a high-capacity clinical enzyme analyzer; 4) provide training for investigators, staff and students in various technologies, and in the interpretation of tissue morphology; and 5) anticipate the need for emerging methodologies in molecular pathology and establish expertise in their use. The core has two facilities, which provide complementary functions. The central laboratory is located in the Neurotoxicology Laboratories and has dedicated space for small animal surgery and necropsy, histological preparation, cell culture, light and electron microscopy, quantitative image analysis/morphometry, enzyme analysis and animal housing. A conference room is equipped with a five-headed microscopy and video display facilitating consultations and training. The second facility is located in the EOSHI building, and contains additional instrumentation for microscopy and sample preparation. Additionally, a laser-capture microscope (LCM) is located in the Laboratory for Cancer Research adjacent to the EOHSI building.